


Kiss

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [19]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come-play, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Facials, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Marking, Multi, Polyamory, Porn, Snowballing, This One Is Just Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong blinks, coughing and sputtering because even if he'd been expecting it he hadn't well...expected it. Quite like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Junhong is over the age of 18 in this. Set in the same OT3 universe as "Touch."

Junhong blinks, coughing and sputtering because even if he'd been expecting it he hadn't well...expected it. Quite like that. 

Bbang's come is hot on his skin and Junhong raises a hand to wipe it off (and he's so embarrassed, god, he's stupid, he's so stupid sometimes, _obviously_ that was going to happen, he was just too caught up in it all and didn't really THINK--)

Himchan's hand closes around his wrist, just before he can use it to wipe his cheek off with the back of his hand. Junhong looks up to see that Himchan's head is tilted as he stares at him, eyes dark. 

"Junhong," Himchan says softly, leaning in. He nips at Junhong's ear. "Stay real still for me, okay? Just stay still." 

Junhong swallows and god, it's on his mouth as well. "Okay?"

"Good," Himchan says, pressing a kiss to the top of Junhong's cheekbone. His lipgloss is smeared and mostly worn away but Junhong can still smell the strawberry scent. He wants to move _so badly_ because he's hot and embarrassed and turned on (and sticky) but he closes his eyes instead, relaxing his shoulders and telling himself to breathe in quietly through his nose. 

"Good boy," Himchan says, smiling against his skin, pressing more gentle kisses as he moves further down. Junhong feels the tip of Himchan's tongue against his skin and he leans into it without thinking. 

"Christ," Bbang swears, from somewhere above them. 

"He's busy at the moment," Himchan mumbles, and all of a sudden Junhong understands what Himchan's _doing_ and his eyes fly back open. 

" _Hyung_ ," Junhong whines, because oh god, that is so wrong, but Himchan just tips his chin up with one painted fingernail, cleaning him up slowly and carefully, like a very pleased jaguar. 

"Don't move too much," Himchan says, brushing his fingers over Junhong's clean cheek. He runs the tip of his finger just underneath the lower lashes of Junhong's eye. "We don't want to smudge your makeup any more..." 

Junhong makes a little oh with his mouth, trying to nod and breathe and not keel over, all at once. He's so painfully, painfully hard, dick trapped between his legs, and Himchan's mouth is hot and sweet on his skin. 

"There's just a little bit more..here..." Channie says, curling his tongue against the corner of Junhong's mouth. Junhong moves without thinking, surging forward so he can kiss him, because--fuck.

Channie allows it for a few seconds and then draws away, licking his lips. Junhong's mouth feels stickier than even the pink lipgloss Channie had tried out on him last week. 

"Careful," he says, looking at Junhong but slanting his gaze up through his eyelashes at Bbang. "I think there's someone else here who might get mad if we don't share. We really shouldn't be selfish..." He mock-pouts, tilting his head to one side, like he's honestly considering it. "Or should we?"


End file.
